


Your the reason my heart still beats

by Jules_Fantom



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV 2020)
Genre: Consensual Sex, Consent is Sexy, Dom Luke Patterson (Julie and The Phantoms), F/M, Fluff, Hickeys, Juke supremacy, Jukebox Fanworks Exchange, Light Dom/sub, Loss of Virginity, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Shameless Smut, Smut, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, hearing a heart beat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 01:34:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30115131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jules_Fantom/pseuds/Jules_Fantom
Summary: Prompt - hearing the others heart beatJulie learns that Luke's heart still beats and then things get a bit   S P I C Y
Relationships: Julie Molina/Luke Patterson
Comments: 1
Kudos: 40





	Your the reason my heart still beats

**Author's Note:**

> This Does have Smut in it, so don't read if you don't roll that way, however if you read the summary, we all know why your here so read on you freaky people ;)
> 
> You have been warned...

A few months had passed since they played the Orpheum, since Julie had gained the ability to touch the boys.

A few weeks in and Luke and Julie finally confess their feelings for one another, with the help of Alex and Reggie of course, during one of their girls nights Flynn was painting Alex's nails (pink obviously) when Alex had brought up Julie's little crush on Luke, and made a harmless little bet.

“I bet you that I can get Willie to be my boyfriend before you can get Luke to be yours.”  
“Oh she is so in!” Flynn replied for her.  
“Really guys I don't even know if Luke likes me back why would I risk the embarrassment?”  
“Oh honey he definitely likes you back.”  
“Yeah that's true how have you not noticed?”

Julie eventually agreed to the bet and a week later she had won, with Flynn's help of course Julie would never have done it by herself. Alex did pull through on his half of the bet, finally asking Willie out after two and a half weeks of wonderful dates, none of which though consisted of them yelling in a museum.

Julie finally had it all, great band, great friends, great guy.

Two months later and Julie was having a movie night with her boys, they were watching Star Wars again thanks to Reggie, they had seen that movie 7 times that month yet they didn't complain about his choice of movie, They had all made a nest of pillows and blankets down on the floor arranging them so that they could all fit, Julie was in the middle of the nest leaning on Luke with her legs over Reggie's torso, Her feet were sitting on Alex's lap.

Julie had her head pressed against Luke's chest drawing small shapes on his stomach with light fingers, she could feel his breath on the back of her neck and his calloused hands holding her in place, settling on her waist and shoulder.  
Julie had seen the movie so many times that she could quote it so she didn't mind when her eyes started slowly shutting her hand on Luke's stomach stilled and dropped flat against him.  
It seemed Alex and Reggie had the same mentality both passed out in their little nest lying on top of each other and snoring quietly.

His hand on her shoulder rubbing in soothing circles lulling her into the land of sleep, she pressed her ear against his chest and was startled when she heard the soft beating of his heart, she had assumed since they were ghosts that they wouldn't have a heartbeat but it looks like she assumed wrong, obviously gotten a heartbeat after the magic hug the night of the Orpheum, listening to his heart, her mouth curved upwards into a smile.

Luke seemed to notice, his own mouth turning into a smile whilst saying,  
“What’s on your mind Jules?”  
Julie starts not realising that Luke was watching her instead of the movie.  
“Oh nothing really.. Hey did you know you had a heartbeat?”  
Luke chuckles and responds,  
“Yep, Considering, it’s currently beating faster than normal.”  
Julie blushes realising that it is because of her, turning around in his arms to look at him, “Is that because of me?” she says looking up through her eyelashes at him.  
Luke, not one to back away from a challenge replies “how about you come closer and find out?” whilst getting close to her face and looking at her lips then up to her eyes not missing the blush on her face growing darker than before.

Julie was still trying to recover from Luke's request when the boy in question came even closer and pressed his lips onto hers, she responded immediately kissing back just as hard, pushing her hands up into his fluffy hair, and his coming to hold her at the back of her neck and at her waist. Not breaking the kiss she turns fulling and sits up to move into Luke's lap, now straddling him she breaks the kiss for some much needed oxygen and looks into Luke's eyes, his pupils were blown looking further away his hair was messed up due to her hands running through it in an attempt to ground herself during Luke's unexpected kiss.

Julie leaned back in and Luke met her half way, there was a burn to their kiss now, Julie felt butterflies in her stomach and aching for Luke somewhere lower.  
Luke removes his hand from her waist and moves it lower to her centre, pressing up against her he looks into her eyes for permission instead she reaches down and pulls his hand onto her centre. He chuckles his eyes growing darker. "A bit impatient aren't we?" Julie goes to roll her eyes at him but before she could hes rubbing her through her underwear and her eyes roll back for a totally different reason.

Luke takes her underwear off and sinks a finger into her whilst picking her up. Luke takes Julie up to her room and puts her down in the doorway so he can shut the door, she attaches her lips to his neck until he turns his attention back to her she pulls away looking at the newly made mark on his neck.

Luke kisses her passionately again his hand coming up to hold the back of her neck and backs her up until shes hit her bed, falling back on it she brings Luke down with her.  
Luke brings his hand back down to Julies centre after turning her on her back, his other hand is busy making quick work of her top, and then her bra unhooking it with one hand, a skill that surprises Julie, 'how did he know how to do that?' she thinks but her thoughts are quickly changed as Luke's mouth making its way down her body, going from her mouth, to her neck leaving a mark similar to the one Julie gave him moments before.

Then it moves again, he kisses his way down the valley of her breasts on hand coming to cup one and his mouth moving to other one, he nips at her nipple and kiss all over, then he moves his mouth to the other one and his hand switching to come and cup the one that was previously in his mouth. 

His mouth moves again lower now to her stomach, hes kisses her all over and then he moves lower again to the inside of her thighs this time. He slows down and looks up at her eyes slowing Kissing up closer to her centre, looking for any sign of discomfort he finds none so making the jump up to the apex and latches onto her clit. 

She gasps drawing in air, her back lifting from the mattress she does not expect when Luke's hand come down to join his mouth, by pushing a finger into her very wet centre.

She moans this time and another finger joins in. And then another.  
He brings her to the edge and she moans falling over the edge, he continues doing little kitten licks on her clit while she comes down from her high.  
Julie sits up and tugs at Luke's shirt trying with little success to get it off, after succeeding he brings his fingers up his mouth and licks them clean, Julie's eye widen and she has the sudden urge to squeeze her legs shut, but she can't due to Luke currently sitting in between them.

Luke takes off his pants and underwear, he lines himself up with Julies centre and looks up at her.  
"This will hurt a bit at the start but the pain will turn into pleasure i promise," Luke says coming back down to kiss Julie slowly, he breaks away to say, "Tell me if you want to stop at anytime, OK?" Julie nods her head.

"Words Jules." Luke all but growls out.  
"Yes Luke."

With her consent her pushes into her, Pleasure overcomes him but he forces his eyes to stay open to look at Julie.

When he pushes in her, even though he went slowly Julie still only felt pain, a sharp stinging overcomes her and she squeezes her eyes shut, when it stops, she opens them again and nods at Luke to keep going.  
Luke started out slow and then seeing Julies face turn into pleasure he spead up, thrusting in and out faster and faster.

He could feel his orgasm coming, but he needed Julie to cum first so her brought his hand down to Julies clit again and rubbed circles onto it.  
Julie wasn't going to be able the last much longer, with Luke pounding into her and his damn hand rubbing at her clit, she feels the pressure build up in her lower stomach  
It builds and it builds and it builds until the damn bursts and she cums hard on Luke's dick.

Her orgasm brings on his and he cums pulling away from her kiss with a groan.

Breathing heavily they both land back onto Julie's bed and turn to look at each other both smiling like the goofs they are.  
Julies the first to notice,

“Uhh Luke?”  
“Yea?” He says looking at her one eyebrow quirking upwards.  
“Um, You're glowing..”  
Luke looks confused then looks down at himself, realising that Julie spoke the truth and wasn’t just seeing things due to her recent high, he gasps and looks back up at her seeing that she to was glowing his eyebrows shoot up, he points at her and says,  
“You’re glowing too!”

Julie bursts out laughing “Is this some kind of metaphor for losing your virginity or is this just because you’re a ghost?”  
“Probably because i’m a -” Luke begins to reply but cuts himself off.  
“Wait, I’m your first?”  
Julie, suddenly embarrassed, blushes and looks down, she says, “Yea..”  
Luke smiles and kisses her, slower than the other times.  
“Thank you for trusting me like that.” Luke says after breaking their kiss.  
Julie looks up into his eyes and says, “I’d trust you with my life.”

Conversation over she leans down onto Luke's chest and closes her eyes fully this time, not missing the beating of his heart under her, she lets sleep take her.

Alex and Reggie woke up the next morning wondering where Luke and Julie went.  
They ventured out the the studio, nothing  
They looked in the kitchen, No one

Quietly they made there way up the stairs and stood outside Julie's door,  
“Knock!” “No you Knock!” They whisper shouted at each other  
Alex ends up being the one to Knock on the bedroom door.

After no reply and several rounds of knocking later they both just stick their heads through the door.  
The two see Julie and Luke wrapped up in each other's arms, their legs crossed over each other's body's and heads resting against each other.  
Alex and Reggie look at each other, “Aww.” 

Reggie makes to walk in the room but Alex pulls him back.  
“Luke would literally murder you if you disturbed them right now.”  
“Yea that's probably true.” Reggie replies.  
“Wanna watch the next Star Wars movie while we wait for them to get up?”  
Reggie looked so hopeful Alex couldn’t deny him.  
“Yea sure, lets go.”

**Author's Note:**

> So what did ya think, honestly i don't think i'm very good at writing smut so i don't know if ill write more but we'll see  
> Coments and Kudos are greatly appreciated, so if you enjoyed your time here be sure to leave them behind :)  
> Thank you so much for reading it means so much!  
> Until we meet again, Cya! Xx


End file.
